welcome to the loneliness
by sadaharu09
Summary: Ono es agredido por un hombre con el que acaba de romper, y termina por ir a la casa de Tachibana pidiendo ayuda, pero entonces sus deseos y frustraciones le vencen... basado en el doujinshi No. 6 de la autora... Adverten Ono x Tachibana BL, Yaoi lemon!


Primero que nada, Antique Bakery no me pertenece!, ni sus personajes!, y este capítulo está basado en el doujinshi No. 6 que la autora hiso, yo solo cambie el final porque estoy sedienta de Tachibana uke y soy una sádica…, así que hasta donde diga que empieza mi final, es todo la interpretación del doujinshi y son sus diálogos, traducidos gracias a la magia de Aino fansub!, las amo gracias!

* * *

><p><em>welcome to the loneliness<em>

-Gracias por el duro trabajo!, nos vemos mañana!- dijeron los cuatro integrantes de Antique, en ese momento, una mujer de extraña barbilla saludo en la puerta trasera.

-¡Eiji!-

-¡Constance!- saludo el ex boxeador, momento en el cual se fundieron en un poco indecoroso beso de amantes en llamas, dejando a los otros tres sorprendidos.-Me quedare en casa de Constance esta noche!- se despedía feliz el chico de veinte tantos.

-Parecen una buena pareja… me molesta – después de un minuto de silencio declaro el dueño del local, dejando claro para los dos restantes un ligero pensar "realmente estas celoso, ¿no es así?"

-Me parecen muy cercanos- sonrió discreto el pastelero estrella.

-Qué?, no me digas que estas planeando transformarte en uno de esos gays responsables?- le dijo acusador Tachibana.

-No, eso sería un poco duro, es solo que ayer rompí con el tipo con el que estaba saliendo desde hace un mes.- respondió, recibiendo una mirada un tanto recelosa de su jefe.

-Buen, no es que pueda hacer mucho aparte de advertirte que te controles un poco… me voy-

-Buenas noches Ono-san- dijo por ultimo Chikage…

-Solo el dueño que Antique tenía ese poder, el de con solo un poco mover el interior de Ono, lo que lo llevaba a preguntarse a sí mismo, de un modo algo doloroso "¿siempre estarás así?, preocupándote por mi…" realmente deseaba saber, intentar enterarse de una ves por todas, si ese deseo suyo de apoyarse en la bondad del otro hombre, no se convertiría en amor…

...

Regreso a su departamento y se detuvo en seco.

-¡Yuusuke!- era el hombre con el que recién había terminado esperándolo en la puerta de su departamento se sorprendió al verlo.

-¿Cómo sabes dónde vivo?, ¿me estabas siguiendo?-

-P-porque este tipo de ruptura, es demasiado… Yuusuke-

-Pero el que solo quería una aventura eras tú, y también dijiste que eso estaba bien mientras tu mujer no se enterar…- comenzó a explicarle, pero al parecer el otro no quería escuchar.

-Yuusuke!- dijo suplicante el acosador –déjame… una vez más… solo una vez más…- bueno, si solo era eso…

...

Un par o más horas después, en la casa de Tachibana llamaban a la puerta insistentemente… demasiado…

-¿Chikage?, ¡¿sabes qué hora es?- simplemente asumió que era él pero.

-Tachibana…- no era, y una atisbo en la vos de la persona al otro lado le eriso la piel por un segundo –Tachibana…- era su pastelero estrella… en un deplorable estado…

...

-¿Cuántas veces te he advertido que tengas cuidado si no quieres acabar apuñalado?- su jefe lo regañaba mientras atendía una herida en su mano izquierda.

-¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!- se disculpaba mientras retenía algunas lágrimas.

-De cualquier modo, ¿Por qué has venido a mi casa?- le seguía riñendo, pero eso no menguaba su atención a las magulladuras que atendía.

-Por qué Kanda-kun está en casa de su novia, y si iba a casa de Chikage probablemente te enfadarías- ya no reprimía sus lágrimas, ahora era como un chiquillo que se escusa ante su madre.

-… es verdad…- seguía enfadado, pero él tenía un punto…

-Y mis otros amigos, no tengo ni idea de donde viven- pero, realmente existían?, Tachibana le examino un segundo, probablemente evaluando la situación, probablemente evaluando nuevamente a esta persona que se presentaba a su casa a elevadas horas de la noche, maltratado, y vistiendo solo un pantalón negro y un abrigo –lo siento… cuando escape cogí lo primero que pude…- miro hacia abajo –él dijo que quería hacerlo una vez más y pensé que así se calmaría… no pensé que traía un cuchillo, lo único que podía hacer era proteger mi mano derecha…- realmente se estaba disculpando ante este hombre amable, mientras los recuerdos de un poco antes llegaban a su cabeza, ese otro hombre, reclamándole si tenía a alguien más, y que nunca podría ser feliz, no importada donde fuera, porque era como él es…y esa verdad tan retorcida, que marcaba su existencia "como tienes miedo de perder lo más importante, lo destruyes antes de que pase"… desde cuando… -lo siento – una vez más, con lágrimas en los ojos, el hombre del bigote estaba mirándolo de esa forma nuevamente, como si lo comprendiera… siempre era así… continuo atendiendo al herido.

-…Hecho- era frustrante hasta cierto punto, no entendía del todo a Tachibana, y al parecer para él era lo mismo, incluso en ese momento de dramatismo, no pudo evitar notar su lengua resecando los ansiados labios, y ese cuello que deseo por tanto tiempo estrechar entre sus dientes, seguía allí… tan atractivo…-Ono, parece que tienes algo aquí – acerco su mano inocentemente.

-¿he?, ah… eso es… semen –Tachibana se desconectó un momento…

-¡lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! – volvió a disculparse avergonzado.

el dueño de la tienda decidió encargarse… y unos minutos después en su baño…

-¡vamos! Hasta Chikage necesita lavarse el pelo…- enjuagaba el cabello de su empleado, que se encontraba desnudo frente a él.

-Lo siento – continuaba disculpándose, se preguntaba un poco, y de nuevo, si realmente estaba bien aprovecharse así de la amabilidad de ese hombre…

-Ok voy a enjuagar ahora; levanta la mano izquierda – lo trataba como a un niño pequeño, y en la cabeza de Ono recuerdos y pensamientos dolorosos se acomodaban en primera fila-

-… (hace mucho tiempo, te amaba tanto que dolía…)- el recuerdo de un adolecente lidiando con sus deseos, amor y frustración se revolcaba en angustia, y perdía la cabeza…

-¿Qué ocurre?, ¿he olvidado algo? – pero su amor platónico estaba en otro mundo – ah, ¡oye!, ¿no te he dicho que mantengas la mano izquierda en alto? – Ono le miro a los ojos y roso su mano, luego una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus labios.

-Tachibana… -lo llamo entre sugerente y nostálgico, eso era peligroso, así que trato de terminarlo apenas empezaba.

-Dame un segundo y lo secare todo –le dio la espalda un momento… el pastelero se alteró entonces, todo lo que había reprimido ese tiempo, le explotaba en la frente…

-¿crees que puedes hacer como si nada hubiera pasado?- el aludido sintió estremecerse cuando su cuerpo fue apresado por la espalda, y esas palabras… Ono se aferraba tan fuerte a él, eso se estaba poniendo feo… - ¡por favor, por favor, por favor!, ¡te lo suplico Tachibana! O si no, so no yo… - esas suplicas, y el aliento de aquel hombre chocando recién contra su nuca… le recordaba… a que le recordaba?... era eso?, se encontraba mal de pronto, con esas suplicas, no podía hablar.

-Ah, ah, ah…- realmente lo intentaba.

-¡Tachibana!-

-¡no!, ¡no hagas…!, para…- al fin, allí estaba, su vos, pero…

-¡Tachibana!- Ono también…- ¡no me rechaces!, ¡si te sigues sintiendo culpable por haber sido cruel conmigo hace tiempo, entonces no me rechaces!- una gota del pasado le golpeo la frente entonces, la persona tras suyo, aflojo un poco el agarre, y este callo recargado en él, le fallaban las fuerzas en esa situación, eso era… por que Ono estaba llorando?, de nuevo… -perdóname… Tachibana, Tachibana…- continuaba llamándolo, pero… por que se disculpaba?...-Tachibana – se dio cuenta de las manos en su abdomen… así que era por eso…

-… ah- había colado sus manos por debajo de la pijama, …ah, ah…ah- su vos, de nuevo fallaba, pero el otro le hablaba perfectamente al oído…

-¡no hables!... justo así…- con la herida mano izquierda levantaba la parte superior de la ropa, mientras que su preciada mano derecha se aventuraba a acariciar el miembro del otro hombre…

-O-no…ah, por favor, para…- su espina se arqueo con el acto tenia al otro tan pegado a si mismo…

-¡no hables!-

-Suéltame… ¡no!- había comenzado a intensificar las caricias –ahh…-

-¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué solo puedes aceptar a las mujeres?- le decía como un reproche al oído, para después colar la mano izquierda entre sus glúteos.

-Ahhh…- por qué?, se preguntaba, estaba paralizado, tenía que ver con su niñez?, o era ese hombre el que provocaba todo, como quiera que fuese, se sentía tan indefenso –ahh!- había logrado que su cabeza reposara en el piso, dándole un libre acceso, su dedo índice dejaba de jugaba alrededor de la entrada del más alto entrado, buscando, y encontrando la próstata, mientras la mano derecha acariciaba el pene del sometido.

-¿Por qué haces esos sonidos?, ¿seguro que alguna chica te ha hecho esto antes?, se siente bien… ¡mira!-

-Ahhhh- mientras más asustado estaba el dueño, el hombre sobre el mas se excitaba…quito la mano de su pene revisando la sustancia viscosa que provenía de él…

-Jeje ¡qué lindo!, pegajoso como el de un niño pequeño ¿Cuánto ha pasado desde que tuviste sexo?-

-Ahhh…ahhh… ahhh…- con rastro de jadeo –Por favor, para.- pequeñas lágrimas le adornaban los ojos, Ono le miro como si fuera una de sus presas recién salidas del bar gay que frecuentaba.

-No parare…- lo ponía boca arriba y le tomaba de la barbilla.

-Ah…- golpeaba de nuevo ese lugar en su interior.

-Es obvio que te gusta, todo lo que hice fue poner mi dedo aquí y te pusiste así de caliente- sus palabras chocaban contra una boca abierta y jadeante.

-No…-

-¡Tachibana!-

-No…-

-¡Tachibana!, ¡Tachibana!- por más que intentara quitarlo de encima, solo conseguía temblar más, y perder el aliento…

-¡para!... ayúdame… ¡ayuda!...Ono…- decía entrecortado, pero, exactamente, a quien llamaba?, eres igual, como cuando niño, no había nadie allí para salvarlo… tan asustado… mientras tanto el atacante bajaba hasta su entrepierna, quitando con relativa facilidad las manos con las que el otro declaraba su última defensa…

-Déjame ver… por favor… en el colegio siempre pensé que podría morir feliz si me tocabas aquí…- lo estaba lambiendo.

-Ah…ah…ah…- le carcomían los escalofríos –ah…ah… ahhhhhhh…- lo estaba metiendo en su boca completamente –ah, ah, ah, ah, ahhhh…- estaba gimiendo como una señorita, sus piernas no le respondían, y abría grande los ojos, había una lagrima enfriándose en ellos… y al cerrarlos fuerte, esta resbalo, acompañado de otras, que eran incandescentes – ah, ah, ahhhhh- tenía la sensación de malos recuerdos.. pero cuales… se encontraba mal, y excitarse ante una situación así, no le ayudaba en nada, tenía que pensar en algo… no se suponía que él era brillante? -¡para!... ¡para!- Ono lamia la punta -¡para!...- abandono el lugar y se recargo en su pecho para decir.

-¿realmente es tan asqueroso?¿es tan repugnante? – ahora era Ono quien lloraba… y pese a todo, es no quería que Ono sufriera… estaba loco?.

-No…eso no es…- como si quisiera aclarar algo, y el otro volvió a sujetar su miembro con la mano derecha. –ah, no me toques…ahhh.

-Tachibana…- se recostó pegándose a él, chocando las entre piernas, y soltando un gemido –ah…! –entonces tubo una idea –ah, qué bien…- tomo el pene del otro, acariciándolo –ahí, ahí…- era algo que había escuchado antes – se siente tan bien…¡más fuerte! – algo que les dicen a las chicas –hazlo como te lo haces a ti mismo…- un consejo, por si se encuentren en la situación irreversible de una violación… coopera, así será más rápido.

-Ahh –

-Ahh…nn…ha… los cuerpos calientes se pegaban un poco más cada vez, podían sentirse temblar y las caricias de cada uno al miembro del otro, aumentaba el ritmo, hasta asegurar el orgasmo…-ahh!, ¡me corro! ¡me corro!-

-Ahhhh – ambos terminaron en las manos del otro, Ono cayó en el pecho del otro.

-No puedo…-

-Ahh..ah!...- Tachibana recuperaba el aliento mientras cubría su rostro con la mano izquierda llena del semen de Ono, y este a su vez miro su mano diestra y sonrió.

-Jeje… hay mucho…- hablaba tan campante…- Tachibana, ¿se siente bien verdad?, te are sentir incluso mej… - pero el hombre a quien hablaba, ahora le miraba fijamente, inquisidora mente, como solo él podía, y hacerlo temblar, lastimarlo… la única persona con ese poder…

-Muévete, ahora que te has corrido, tu mete debe estar más clara- esa era su actitud, era lo que podía hacer, estaba enfadado, el temblor había cesado, y sus ojos acusadores lograban esconder el entumecimiento del miedo que revivió otra vez de lo pasado –no es posible que yo me enamore de ti…- las palabras resonaron cual ecos mortales en la cabeza de Ono, y lo dijo tan fríamente… y estaba dispuesto a marcharse, como un, eso es todo por hoy, no estaba de humor para más, y no permitiría que…pero …

...a partir de aquí empieza mi final… NO LO LEAN!

-Dije… que te aria sentir mucho mejor no…- choco su frente contra el pecho de otro, escondiendo la oscuridad en su mirada, la forma de hablar de Tachibana, lejos de extinguirle, había avivado su flama, aunque artificial y sucia, eso era…

-Ono, dije que… ah!... que…- le tomaba de la entrepierna nuevamente y le obligaba a darse la vuelta…

-Prometo… que te gustara… - desabotonando la camisa de la pijama, ataba sus manos a la espalda con esta…

-Ya bast… ah… ah…- le había elevado de las caderas y paseaba su mano cubierta de semen po el abdomen del dominado hasta topar contra su miembro, mientras con la otra revisaba la entrada…

-Esta… seria tu primera vez con un hombre no?... sabes, cuantas veces he dicho eso?...- buscaba por el lugar, no creía que con el líquido seminal fuera suficiente para prepararlo, lo que encontró fue algo de jabón líquido, estaría bien por ahora, ya que no podía darse el lujo de tener condones siquiera… no quería herirlo… sabía que esa sería la última vez que pudiera acercarse a Tachibana, y a los otros dos también, estaba dando su despedida, y si era así, entonces tomaría todo lo que pudiera, antes de irse.

-Ono… por…favor…- derramaba el jabón directamente entre sus glúteos, para meter mano de nuevo, un dedo como antes, y le jadeaba al oído.

-Tachibana…- introducía uno más, y luego otro.

-…favor… ah…- se le escapaba el aire – me duele…-

-Aguanta un poco… Tachibana…- masajeaba insistentemente, su mente dudaba en seguir, pero su cuerpo a punto de explotar le incitaba, y él siempre había escuchado a su cuerpo primero.

-Aah!... no… no…- había reemplazado los dedos al fin, comenzando a penetrar.

-Tranquilo, solo va la mitad – Tachibana no reprimía las lágrimas… ese dolor e impotencia… era, como si lo hubiera sufrido antes ya… podría ser que aquella ves… se bloqueó por completo cuando Ono lo metió todo en un empujón.

-Sa…sácalo, ah!...- estaba aterrado.

-No te tenses, o te dolerá más…- trato de detenerse pero – Tachibana…Tachibana… es tan, caliente… Tachibana… estas tan apretado…- le jadeaba al oído a la vez que comenzaba a moverse.

-Ah..ah… saca..lo, ha!...- le dolía tanto, pero Ono no seso… y entonces…. –agh…mmm…- ese gemido, no lo conocía, para el pastelero esa era su verdadera habilidad…

-Te gusta allí… ¡Tachibana!... quieres que te dé más fuerte?- apretó las caderas ajenas, y comenzó a moverse como poseso…

-Ah! Ah! Ah!... no!... me duele! Ah!...- era demasiado, se estaba pasando, el nunca era asi, pero en ese momento no podía pensar o sentir nada más que no fuera Tachibana, lo volvía loco, como podían no pedir que lo -penetrara de ese modo?...

-¡Tachibana! ¡Tachibana!...- más y más… incluso desgarro la entrada pero no se dio cuenta, el hombre bajo de él, lloraba y gemía, no se preguntaba por qué, si no, cuando pararía la oscuridad so asustaba tanto.- ¡Tachibana…! – se vino dentro del Hombre bajo suyo, y este le siguió, cayendo al mismo tiempo que el otro, salió de el con cuidado ahora que recobraba la cordura, -Tachibana…- ahora llamaba su nombre de una manera distinta… le voltio mirando su rostro, al parecer se hacía desmallado, pero aun podría sentir las convulsiones del cuerpo tembloroso, le soltó los brazos y le examino extendido en el piso, sin su camisa los pantalones de la pijama en los tobillos, la flácida entrepierna empapada, y más abajo los restos del ultraje, liquido espeso, blanquecino y carmesí escapando de la entrada… de verdad, que había hecho? –perdóname…Tachibana…- una línea vino a su mente entonces…"como tienes miedo de perder lo más importante, lo destruyes antes de que pase"… era eso… lo que había pasado… con Tachibana y el Antique Bakery, lo había roto… como un niño que destruye su castillo de arena por miedo a que la marea lo haga…

Lavo cuidadosamente el cuerpo del más alto, atendiéndole como él había hecho antes, le cambio de ropa, y lo acurruco en la cama dando un último y primer beso, amargo y culpable, esos labios inconscientes eran tan dulces y suaves, le dio un último vistazo a esas preciosas pestañas… para luego marcharse, entonces en la puerta, pudo escucharlo, el grito y la pesadilla, la que ahora era más intensa, no podía regresar a verlo, no tenía derecho, lo único que podía hacer era llamar a Chikage, y lego marcharse, lo más lejos, y donde nunca fueran a verlo de nuevo…

* * *

><p>Bueno eso es todo!, lo primero que hago que no es de KHR! XD, jajaja, espero les haya gustado y no me odien, gracias por leer!, nos vemos en otro fic!, y si piensan que Tachibana es un buen uke… escriban un fic TT_TT!, yo sé que la razón por la que Tachibana no anda de amoroso con Ono en el manga es porque en la mente de la autora, Tachibana es uke!, lo dejo bien claro en el tercer dou mooo!, Tachibana es uke! Uke!, y de Ono XD, JAAJAJA, mmm, aunque me encantaría escribir uno donde salga con Chikage… mmm, lo are! Definitivo!, él es mi uke central! Bueno ya ciaus!<p> 


End file.
